Touch input is suitable for gathering user input in a wide variety of applications. Touch input may be used in devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, automatic teller machines, video games, point of sale terminals, and so forth. A lag between touch input received by a touch sensor and output, such as on a display, may result in an unfavorable user experience.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.